The World Station
by Dwight Adam Gordon
Summary: Doctor Doom and the Reverse Flash team up to save themselves from a dead Earth they find themselves trapped on. In doing so they invent a device that can pull people, heroes and villains alike from across a vast number of multiverses and decide to play God. This story will involve many characters from different franchises, not just Marvel and DC.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Enter: DOCTOR DOOM**

Victor turned the device over in his hands and ignored the banging at the gates. It had started nearly an hour ago, the carrion virus had spread and multiplied destructively from San Francisco. The fools at New U had not simply left it at that though with their fragile replicants and had replaced people all over the world. Latveria had soon fallen victim. Victor wouldn't be the world leader in both the scientific and mystic arts if he hadn't had contingencies in place for something like this but no one could have prepared for something like this. Quarantine zone after quarantine zone failed to keep back the infected tide and Doombots could only stop back so many. Now it was Victor, alone in his laboratory half expecting explosions and wooping as the Avengers or the Fantastic Four came to inevitably save the day but he listened to the news as he worked, everywhere else was a lot worse than here he thought, no one was coming to save him. The door was of course sealed with as advanced a magic as his concentration could allow but eventually the weight of them would bring even this place too, crumbling down on his head head. Not that he planned to be there when that happened.

The device he worked on was interdimensional, he had worked on similar in the past so it was quite easu for him to reconstruct. He looked at the worlds around them, hundreds of them had all fallen to the same fate, it was then that he realised a mistake, the same one that he and every dimension-jumping scientist has made. Their multiverse was like a plane, in the grander schemes of things it was flat and infinite numbers of multiverses also existed above and below them. Victor had paused for a second and wondered how many of his own versions had tried the very same plan and how many of them may have failed; he would not be one of them. It simply required a vast amount energy to breach into the next multiverse, it was bittersweet for him to realise that he had this at his finger tips due to the people of Latveria no longer needing it... And that they no longer existed.

A flick of a killswitch, a deep and final breath of air, everything enveloped in white around him. Then everything turned black, was he falling? He felt his momentum switch and his body turn. He was rising. He appeared with a crack of displaced air on a desert track with a single burnt out road stretching across it. Victor was certain this couldn't be Latveria, or at least he hoped it wasn't. He stepped onto the road grimacing beneath his hood. He looked left and right, the road was a straight line to each horizon, his eyes narrowed he thought he could see a yellow and red speck in the distance. Then it hit him.

 **Enter: REVERSE FLASH**

Eobard Thawne had reached a place he called the End Time. A constant and prolific time traveller, there were few worlds and few timelines that hadn't been affected by his numerous uncountable crimes. It would seem he fractured too many, changed too much and reality had apparently bitten back. The next time he jumped in time, he arrived in an unexpected place. A ruined future earth, where all the humans had been wiped clean from it in a cataclysm he caused. He also quickly realised that the End Time somehow weakened his connection to the speed force. Eobard was stranded and almost powerless but he refused to be defeated.

With no one to distract him, or try to stop him from doing his work he constructed a device that would trap interdimensional travellers, many of which (luckily for him) are speedsters. It would intercept their jumps through time or across the multiversal web and bring them here instead. One at a time, two speedsters were pulled there, a young Barry Allen from an earth he'd never been too and an older Wally West from one that he had. He consumed the speedforce from both of them. Even with his powers restored he couldn't jump to a different, better Earth. Quicker now he built a new device, powered by his speed force that would send him into a hypothetical other multiverse. It never worked and dozens of attempts that all ended in failure later he realised there was a flaw in his design, but a flaw he couldnt put a name on.

That's when his alarm went off, a nearby interdimensional jumper. He pulled his mask on and dashed towards the location. He saw him as he approached, green cloak, metal face, metal armour, this wasn't a speedster. Eobard struck him in the chest, which sent the man tumbling across the desert floor.

He rose, hovering, green energy crackling around his arms, casting a bolt of emerald lightning at Eobard, who dodged it narrowly, watching it strike a dune behind him and detonating with explosive force. "That could've killed me, don't you know who I am meta?"

"That was the intention." He replied, landing on the ground, his hands still glowing with pulsating light. "Why would I know who you are?"

Eobard glared at him for a second. "What is your name?"

"Doctor Victor Von Doom." He said proudly.

Eobard smiled thinly and gestured to himself. "Doctor Eobard Thawne. _What_ are you a doctor of?"

"Many things." Victor answered impatiently.

"Ah- as am I." Eobard smiled, "Perhaps as scientists from different worlds, you could help me with my project."

He did help and he quickly agreed too, soon learning of the Reverse Flash's predicament and the ruined remains of this planet. If Eobard had a device ready, a power source and a missing ingredient, which Victor knew was magical energy. He would gladly team up if it meant getting off another barren rock. He thought perhaps Eobard could prove useful to his own goals although he knew Thawne would be thinking exactly the same thing.

 **Chapter One**

 **World Station**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The World Station**

On a New Earth, three months later.

"Its finally finished Eobard." Victor said.

" _Finally?_ " Eobard complained. It had been a busy few months for the impatient speedster. Only leaving their abandoned plot of land to steal technology, this earth had no superheroes, or supervillains, they existed in movies and comics but this earth was mostly protected by ordinary human soldiers and police men. He'd laughed when he found that out. Eobard would have described their technology as early twenty-first century but they were still centuries behind what he and Victor were working with.

This world was also vastly different geographically, there was no Central City, no Metropolis and no Gotham. Victor had mentioned that entire countries like Wakanda and his own homeland of Latveria didn't exist either. Not knowing or caring what they were, Eobard questioned no further.

"We are on the cusp of greatness Thawn" Victor said ignoring his town. "Our plan, our design, can finally begin."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Victor." The Reverse Flash said with a shake of his head. "The people _here_ could still find us, whoever we bring across could find us."

"I'm not saying we bring the Fantastic Four here right now!" Victor snapped. "But we can bring others here, minor players, some to assist us, some to..."

"-Either play the hero and have these _heavily unprepared_ people freak out, or go on stealing, murdering rampages across a new world, distracting any would be heroes from us." Eobard interjected

"Exactly."

"It'll be chaos." He said, a dark smile spreading across his face.

 **Enter: LEX LUTHOR**

"I would suggest that you send me back to my Earth _metahuman._ " Lex Luthor said to Eobard disgustedly. They had unexpectedly pulled him in whilst he was using his power armour and its weapons had instantly been primed and focused on the Speedster.

"Dont be like that Luthor, I offer you an opportunity." Eobard said with a smile.

He paused for a second, his eyes narrowed. "Speak then."

"Doctor Doom and I found a fresh world, free of superheroes, free of supervillains. You don't exist here, none of us do. No more sordid past, no _Superman-_ "

"Hmm. A world untainted by the boyscout." Lex Luthor said, intrigued but not enough to lower his weapons. "Tell me more."

"We would simply like your assistance in designing protection and further installments for and within the station." Eobard explained. " _Then_ if you want to, you can go back to your Earth."

"This station and this planet do seem like interesting investment opportunities." He mused. "Very well, _Reverse_ _Flash,_ I will help you but I want something in exchange."

"...and what would that be Luthor?" Thawne said with an encouraging smile.

"Control of a state."

 **Enter: DOCTOR OCTOPUS**

"Victor Von Doom?" He said, weary eyed and pale. His rare breed of cancer, which would soon become terminal had just begun to take effect on him. He got up a second later and began to dust himself off from when he felt his waist. "Whe-where are my arms?"

"Teleported you here without them Otto, I _know_ how dangerous you can be with them." Victor grinned.

Octavius grimaced. "...and why did you teleport me here in the first place?"

"To borrow your genius, in exchange for something you want." Doom put simply.

Otto looked up at Victor and the two men locked eyes. "A cure."

"It will be done Otto, there are four geniuses now within the World Station."

He nodded in reply. "What do you want me to do first?"

 **Enter: BOBA FETT**

The bounty hunter updated his log: planet unknown, ship missing. Weapons, armour and jetpack intact. He was on his way to sell information to the Empire, not the most exciting of jobs but they paid incredibly well. Then he was here, torn away from his ship and dumped in a crop field. Fett walked for nearly an hour before he saw a red farmhouse in the distance, he updated his log again: Possible agricultural planet. Technology level assumed to primitive. Planets still existed like this on the far reaches, targets liked to hide out there but they were few and far between.

He approached the house and scanned it with a touch of his helmet. There were three heat signatures inside, human, male and two females, one of them a child. Boba returned his pistol to his holster and tracked the adult male. He was leaving the home. The bounty hunter watched him sit on a bench a few metres from his house from his place in the crops. He was an older man with a moustache, a worn pipe in his mouth. Not a threat. Slowly, he stepped from the field.

The old man got up from the bench with a start, taking the still smoking pipe from his mouth. "First of all, what are you doin' in my corn- and secondly, what the hell are you wearing son."

"Mandalorian battle armour." Boba answered him bluntly. "What planet is this?"

The old man paused, his head cocked slightly. "what?"

" _what planet is this?"_ Boba snapped back at him.

The farmer seemed to notice the (to him) mysterious gun in his holster as he took a step back and fell back into sitting on the bench. "Earth... Where are you from?"

"Not here... Where is the nearest spaceport?" Boba asked simply.

"Like Nasa?" Boba clearly saw the man didn't understand, perhaps they were more primitive of a world than he had first thought. He spoke again. "Look, the next towns a few miles up the road but, youre not gonna show up like that are you?"

Part of him said he should be protected at all times, a more reasonable side told him going undercover might be a safer option. He needed to gauge this planets technology level for himself if he was im any hopes of building himself a distress beacon. "What would you suggest?"

"I have some of my boys old clothes in the house, should be round your size, give me a few minutes." He got up and began walking towards the house. He turned back with a smile. "Co-could you possibly wait 'round in the barn? I'm thinking you might scare my granddaughter."

 **Enter: SIRIUS BLACK**

He assumed he had died. Bellatrix Lestrange, a flash of green light, then a crack. He had thought at first the noise was his body hitting the ground but quickly remembered the killing curse kills you long before you hit the ground. Then he remembered what he was doing. Harry is in danger. He apparated towards the Ministry, as close as he could get anyway as much of the building was covered in enchantments to stop him getting into far.

He was in an underground car park. He apparated to the ministrys entrance. A large post office. His head was spinning, was he apparating being thrown off perhaps. He apparated to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and finally Hogwarts, none of them were where they should have been but Sirius knew enough natural and muggle landmarks to know he was in the right location.

Confusion overwhelmed for a second. What if he had died? He hadn't expected much of an afterlife but what kind of punishment was this? What was this place, where there was no wizards or witches, no Hogwarts and no Harry Potter. His concern for his Godson grew by the second, he had left him with the diabolical Bellatrix.

He apparated back to the ministrys former entrance, it was the late afternoon and no one saw him. What would he do now however? His stomach growled to tell him what his next course of action should be. He reached into his pockets and found a single galleon, which would be enough to buy multiple fine meals in any Wizard establishment; he knew that wouldn't be the case in Muggle london.

Across an empty road he watched a man lean into a box on a wall, there was a glowing screen inside it. He pushed a few buttons and a thin sheet of plastic came out followed by a dozen sheets of coloured paper. _Muggle money._ It clicked in Sirius's head. He turned into a large grey dog and charged across the road, barking at the man. He turned, jumping in fright, the wallet he was tucking his notes into flying from his hand. The dog caught it easily and turned as he landed before bounding off down the street leaving the man behind slightly less money and very bewildered.

Sirius wasn't proud of himself but atleast he could buy himself something to eat and perhaps somewhere comfortable to sleep.

 **Enter:** **CORVUS CORAX**

The Primarch of the Raven Guard was ready to bring war to the foul xenos below. It wasnt a war his sons were used to fighting, one where a show of might was required over a series of quick and stealthy assaults. His assault force and him had begun to drop from the backs of thunderhawks onto the world below and Corvus lead them. Then suddenly he wasn't. The technology of his suit faltered for a second in the blackness before he was falling again. This time he was alone and hurtling through a blue sky towards a series of large square buildings, seemingly made of glass and metal. Where was he? He rotated in the air, the sky above him was empty, the elite assault force were gone. His communication channel with his men and the ship had turned to static. He rotated again and angled his jetpack, slowing him down before he spiralled upwards and landed with a skid onto a roof of the skyscrapers around him. "By the Emperor." He growled, his helmet analysed the oxygen level of the planets air, it was clean, alot cleaner than most Imperial planets he'd been on. He unclipped his helmet and removed it with a hiss and took a deep breath of warm air. He took a couple of steps towards the edge of the rooftop and looked over it, his enhanced eyes allowed him to see down the many dozens of floors between himself and the ground. Streets spread for miles, covered in humans and vehicles that looked like more primitive and tame versions that he had seen Imperial Guardsmen use.

He saw red and blue lights, converging on his position, he heard alarm sirens closing in all around him. Corvus wondered if all of that was for him, was this a human world that hadn't yet been brought into compliance? Would his word on the Imperial Truth and the Emperor's light be enough for them without the truths a fleet of ships could unveil? No, he was truth enough of the Emperor's light.

"P-put your hands up." A mans voice said weakly, the Primarch had turned and drawn his three-headed whip in a split second. Two men in white uniforms stood in front of a small doorway, each holding a small firearm in front of them, aimed at his chest. Even without his armour Corvus would be at least twice the height and width of these men.

"Is this who your planet sends to great visitors? I mean you no harm." Corvus told him calmly.

"Put down the weapons." The other man told him. He seemed only slightly more courageous than the first.

"Perhaps we both should." The Primarch suggested. These men wore little protection, thin black vests that he doubted could withstand a direct strike from his whip or one of his guns. His enhanced ears detected the whirring of blades, some kind of primitive aircraft. He was correct.

A white helicopter coupled with red and blue prints and the word _Police_ written on the side. A broadcasted voice spoke from it. "Stand down or we will fire." The side door slid open, the riflemen Corvus had already spotted began to take aim.

The Primarch grimaced "Very well." He flicked the whip towards the helicopter, he judged the distance perfectly the ends of it wrapping around the tip of a rifle aiming for his head and yanked it from the shooters grip. The two rooftop guards opened fire, their guns fired some mind of small metal projectile, which pinged off his armour without leaving much of a scratch. He put his helmet back on and disarmed the two men with two motions of his arm. He ran towards the edge of the roof and threw himself off, the wings of his armour roaring into life.

 **THE WORLD STATION**

Doctor Doom smirked at the screens in front of him. There were dozens of screens but many were currently blank, only three were active. One followed the alien bounty hunter Boba Fett as he changed into human streetwear in a barn. One followed the giant warrior as he ran from the human police, across Washington rooftops, with more humans joining the chase with every second. A third worked on relocating the wizard on its feed. Victor hadn't predicted he would have teleportation abilities but Eobard had built technology that could track people of other dimensional origins, as their molecules vibrated at a different frequency.

"Did you really need to call them _Doom_ _Drones?"_ Eobard commented, standing behind him. Otto and Lex shared an awkward glance with one another.

"How do these people factor into this plan Victor?" Luthor asked him. "We could _design_ better distractions than these."

"To stir the pot, to inspire our own creations, just to... See what would happen?" Victor said, not looking away from the screens. The third drone had just refound Sirius Black.

"I have completed blueprints for a power source that can power your World Station." Otto told him, that finally made Victor sit up.

He turned around and stood up, "For how long?"

"Permanently." He told him. "But the items needed for it are rare or may need to be synthesised. It could be _months_ of work and my- uh-"

"I gave you my word Octavius." Doom said sternly. "Tell Thawne what you need and he can retrieve it, while he does that we can work on curing you." He turned to Luthor. "How goes your work?"

"The cloaking device is nearly finished but I admit that I _have_ been distracted." Lex told him honestly.

"With what?" Victor asked, surprised the businessman wouldn't want to be out of the station as quickly as possible.

"Designing a virus that would insert a _version_ of my history across this world's internet, this Earths best cyber security is practically non-existant compared to my software." Lex said smugly. "It's also taking hundreds of millions of dollars from offshore accounts, illegal money from people who will have no recourse. Soon, Lexcorp will be an established enterprise and that name will be strapped across a New York skyscraper." He had selected the big apple as his state of choice and Doom had happily given it to him, he hated the city, calling it a breeding ground for would be fools who call themselves heroes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Connections**

 **In: Washington DC, America**

Corvus landed on the roof with a crunch of his boots, as a small bullet fired past him and hit the roof, he fired another boost off his jetpack and left the building behind. The helicopters had quickly became larger versions, either blacked out or in a dark green camoflauge and tailing him on the ground were vans and trucks, some of which had mountained guns on them. Parts of him, his pride, his power and his heritage told him to fight back. More reasonable parts said he couldn't risk some how dying on some desolate world. His legion were out there somewhere, battling the foulest xenos without him.

As he came to the next rooftop he took in his surroundings, vehicles were closing in from every angle. What these people lacked in technology, they made up for in numbers. Corvus knew what their tactic was, they were forcing him east, towards the ocean and away from the taller buildings. He had spotted the place where he would eventually have to land, a dock jutting out into the ocean.

The Primarch spun as he landed, dropping his whip at his feet and slinging his bolter from its slot on the back of his chest piece, held between the wings of his jetpack. It was an Astartes pattern heavy bolter, in his hands a large rifle, it was bigger than the humans chasing him. He readied it and waited.

The people chasing him lined up, crouched in firing lines, vehicles formed up behind them, weapons bearing down on him. The following silence quickly staled the air before Corvus realised. They were waiting for someone. They wanted to take him alive.

 **In: London, England**

Sirius watched the television in his 'Travel Lodge' intently, he'd asked a muggle if he knew a place a tourist could stay and he pointed him in the buildings direction. Every news channel was ablaze with it, a giant man armed to the teeth had appeared hundreds of feet above Washington DC and was being chased across the rooftops by the muggle police and military.

Sirius was only slightly concerned with the chase, the rest of him was more absorbed with _how_ the man had arrived. It didnt look like apparition. Perhaps he had been brought here by the same force that had brought him to a magic-free world. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. He shook the doubt from his head, he had one lead, he needed to follow it - get home - save Harry.

He had only been to America once, when he was a lot younger and California was on the other side of the country to Washington DC. He decided apparating there would be presumably easier than getting a muggle passport or enchanting himself a decent broom.

A snap of displaced air and he was on a Californian beach, it was the place he remembered best. He breathed in the warm air and sighed, it was a long way to Washington.

 **In: The World Station**

"What do you plan to do after _I_ cure you Otto?" Victor asked him as he walked into the stations technical workshop. Bits and pieces from his blueprints requirements had been coming in all day and he was hard at work putting it together as quickly as his body would allow.

"Go back to my earth, upgrade my arms, kill Spiderman..." he trailed off. He straightened his glasses and looked up Doctor Doom. "What do you plan on doing here? Have you given up on killing Richards?"

Doctor Doom glared at him for a second, his blood rising at the mention of the name. "No, I haven't." He smiled. "The machine Eobard and I built though? It can pull _anything_ from _any_ multiverse, its more than people, it's power."

"What do you have in mind for this Earth?" He asked curiously.

"This is simply a setting for my ultimate victory, where I will defeat the Fantastic Four. Every Fantastic Four, from every universe." Victor explained, inexplicably, Otto scoffed.

"No offense Victor. But like I and the spider, you dont have the best track record in defeating them. Is that a _realistic_ goal?"

"I have wielded the infinitely gauntlet you insolent-" Victor stopped himself. "I can use the World Station to bring _one_ stone through and _that_ alone would be enough for me to crush all of them." Otto gulped, his eyes had lit up. "You see the beauty of it now don't you? Here you could build the greatest weapons, uninterrupted and encouraged, and use them to kill Spiderman, _every_ Spiderman."

"-the entire Spiderverse-" he muttered, licking his lips. He took a deep breath as if savouring the moment. "I think I would like to extend my stay here and assist you Victor."

 **In: A Small Town, Texas**

Boba knew there was trouble in the air as the old man's car pulled into the town. It was too quiet. The man had given him a pair of jeans a t-shirt and a jacket, all of which were too big for him. He felt more comfortable than he had allowed himself to be in years but drastically unprotected. The old _earth_ dweller had given him a dufflebag to store his armour but that didnt stop him having his wrist mounted laser blaster hidden under the sleeve of his checkered coat.

The man stopped his car on the outskirts when he saw it, a semicircle of vehicles like his own except painted white and covered in red and blue lights. "What's going on?" Boba asked, he saw uniformed men with pistols and rifles taking cover behind them. They were surrounding a pale building thats colour had been bleached away from the sun.

"Probably some fool trying to rob the bank, happens every few months, never works out for 'em, don't know why they bother." He explained, but Boba understood, a job never finished and always stopped, it's practically asking to be stolen from. "This is as far as I'll take you though." He held out a piece of green paper with an old man and the number '20'.

The Bounty Hunter took it slowly, "What is it?"

" _Money?_ " he laughed, as if he had heard some kind of joke. "That should get you a bus into the city. You should head 'round this mess."

"Probably, thank you." The two shaked hands briefly before Boba grabbed his new dufflebag from the backseat and closed the door behind him. He hoped he would be able to repay him at somepoint but he had his priorities set. He needed to build a distress beacon and _that_ would require funds. He looked at the crumpled twenty in his hand and turned to face the bank that was currently being robbed.

 **In: California, USA**

It hadn't taken Sirius long to realise his muggle money was as useless here as his wizard money was back in England. He didn't want to resort to another dog-formed mugging but was full of food and on four legs he could cover decent ground east. He imagined finding somekind of hippogriff on the way there if they were native before he remembered that if the Wizarding World didn't exist then perhaps neither did his earths magical inhabitants. Is this how muggles lived their lives? How quaint. _How boring._

He ran then, down the sides of long roads or across patches of rough terrain trying to move as the crow flies as much as possible. It had been nearly an hour since his arrival here and he still panicked over Harry's wellbeing. He would give anything to see him safe. As though speaking of deals with devils could summon them, one appeared.

Red lightning scattered around him loudly, surrounding him with noisy, fracturing light. Sirius turned slowly back into a human, his wand already in front of him but he didn't know what spell to use because he didn't rightfully know what this was. "Hello _wizard._ " A happy voice said behind him.

Turning to face him he saw a man in a yellow jumpsuit with a red lightning bolt emblazoned on its chest. He aimed his wand at him. "I imagime _you're_ the one who brought me here? One of Voldemorts lackeys"

"I wouldn't _care_ to know who that is." He said, grinning. He was suddenly behind him, a flicker of red lightning. It wasn't apparition and it was different to the giant in blacks appearance. As Sirius turned with his wand still raised, he continued. "I just wanted to get a look at you before the _drone_ caught up with you again." His eyes seemed to scan the air around them. "Your teleportation, is it one of your _magic_ _things,_ or is it something else?"

"I'm not telling you a thing." Sirius told him defiantly, " _petrificus totalus_!" A paralysis hex, the man in yellow was suddenly three meters to the right, avoiding it completely.

He looked at his hands, lightning cracked painfully around his fingers, he winced at them and stared at the wizard. "Tell me what I asked and I'll send you home."

"Its called apparition, every teenage witch and wizard learns it-"

"Is it interdimensional?" He interrupted, seeing the word was lost on Sirius he carried on. "Multiversal? Can you use it to travel to different realities?"

"No." Sirius told him. "Only to places I remember being, but they're not right _here._ "

The man in yellow was clearly disappointed, he sighed at the wizard. "Ah, well, it'll be interesting to see what happens." he turned to leave.

"You said you'd _send me home!"_ Sirius yelled.

"I wouldn't count on that." He laughed. "If you do something interesting perhaps Victor will be willing to make a deal." With a shrug and a flash of red streaking into the distance, he was gone.

Sirius, slightly defeated, lowered his wand as he watched the red dot disappear from sight. He had a lot more questions than he had answers for. He remembered the word _drone_ and suddenly felt like he was being watched. Shifting himself back into a dog he began following the sun as it trailed eastwards across the sky.

 **On: The Roof Of The Bank, Texas**

Boba opened the door to the bank, leaving the duffle bag hidden in the cool stairwell as he crept down the stairs. He knew his plan, to assist in the robbery, using them for their own illicit connections to get the technology he needed. He only had one of his gauntlets equipped, his right one but that in itself had a slew of weapons inside it that he could be more than useful with. Although as soon as he peered into view of the banks main lobby, he realised that he had overestimated the skills of these thieves and the security of this bank.

There were 3 robbers, two with pistols, one with some kind of shotgun, each wore a poor woollen mask with holes cut out for their eyes and mouth. One had an identifiable tattoo next to his eye, one of their boots were untied. The security had been apparently been easily overwhelmed as two sweaty, overweight men lay with their faces to the ground as one the man with shotgun shouted at them whilst their unused tasers sat just out of their reach. The first of the pistol holders emptied the banks trays of money, coins clattered to the ground as he hurried, he was panicking. The final of the robbers stood with a woman in front of him as a shield. He was shouting to the police about how he _would_ kill this woman. What he was doing though was embarassing the name 'hostage taker'. Though he was being serious, unbeknownst to him the pistols safety was on. A plan, a different one, seemed to fall into place in Boba's head.

He kicked in the door with a firm boot and immediately fired the razorwire from his gauntlet at the man with a shotgun, it noosed around its end and Boba easily pulled it from his grip, catching it and usng it as a club against the mans head. Unconscious. He heard a click, the thief just realised the safety was on which creates space between him and the woman as he checks for a misfire. The man with the bag is fumbling for his gun. Fett launches a small tranquiliser dart from a launcher on his gauntlet into the mans chest, who then lets go of the woman. Unconscious. Boba steps between them, catching the man before he drops to the ground, holding him up between him and the final gunman. He hesitates. Boba doesnt. A dart hits him in the side the neck and he immediately drops to the ground with a clatter. Unconscious.

Dropping the sleeping body to the ground with a thump, he looked around, the two guards and a few other people began to crawl to their feet. "That- that was incredible sir, are you with the police?" one of the large security guards said to him.

"No." Boba told him, walking to the sleeping body next to the bag of money and plucking his dart from it.

"T-then, why did you do it?" He asked, confused.

Boba smirked at the pile of money before turning to your him. "Hopefully, for a reward."

 **On: The Dock, Washington DC**

It had been a tense forty minutes until someone of apparent significant importance appeared. Corvus had stood his ground silently, his bolter poised to open fire at a moments notice but those who controlled the land were the same and as more time passed he that saw more and more of them had taken up vantage points around him.

Soon a woman in a black suit appeared, heavily tinted glasses on her face. She walked through the middle of the soldiers as though they were smoke and confidently approached the Primarch. She stopped several meters away from him and there seemed to be a wave of anticipation ripple through the soldiers as Corvus watched them readjust their grip or reaffirm their aim. "My name is Amelia Smith. I'm an agent of the FBI. I have been given permission to talk to you on behalf of our countries leader."

"And does your leader speak for your world?" Corvus replied, untrusting, he hadn't lowered his weapon by a molecule.

"I believe he speaks for a vast portion of the free world." She told him, bravely, she stared up at the lenses of his helmet. "What is your name?"

"My name is Corvus Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard, Son of the Emperor of Mankind." He told her.

She paused for a second, but only for a second. "I hope you don't take offense that I know none of your titles."

"I do not." Corvus said. "I am far from my legion and perhaps even further from my Fathers light."

"Where are you from?" Amelia asked him.

"I was born on ancient Terra, but raised on the moon Lycaeus." He told her.

"Terra?" She asked, he nodded. "That is Latin for Earth." Breaking eye contact she raised what looked like a miniature dataslate and tapped away at it for a few seconds. Looking back up at him she took a few more steps towards him and held out the device. "If you'd lower your weapon, I think this might interest you."

Corvus's eyes narrowed beneath his helmet and he did turn his weapon away from her as he closed the distance in s few strides. He still eyed the soldiers around him but with his immense gauntlet he took the fragile object from the woman's hand. He looked at it and it wad a geographical map, he assumed of this planet. Things however began to highlight and connect with memories locked within his mind. The Gyptian desert on a much smalle scale, great oceans where there were basins, the mountain range that was levelled for the Emperor's palace to replace. He was staggered. "What year is this?"

"twenty-eighteen." Amelia asked with an edge of confusion, as he slowly handed her the phone back.

Corvus was glad of his helmet becaude his eyes were wide, he was in a frustrating state if fury and confusion. Worse than that perhaps, for the first time since he had been found by the Emperor, he felt vulnerable. "May we speak more privately?"


	4. Sirius Black - The Journey

**Sirius Black**

 **The Journey**

 **California State Line, USA**

In dog form and across the days he'd now walked he felt like he was making good time across. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with the man in yellow and the person he had mentioned 'Victor' and if he did something impressive, he could be contact. Perhaps that was who he had to look for, this _Victor_ person and not the giant man in black. He'd stumbled across some roadside diners and watched the news through the glass, it was still all anyone could talk or theorize about but there was no new footage, no one had seem him since he was cornered at the docks. Some people thought he was an alien, or a time traveller or perhaps even a demon. Sirius didn't particularly care who or what he was as long as he came with answers.

After walking another few miles he stopped to look for something to eat, though he would turn his nose up at a wild rabbit, as a dog he didn't mind the taste and quite enjoyed the chase. He finally caught the smell of one, it had just came out of its burrow. He gave chase. The rabbit seemed to have experience in running from wild animals as it darted between trees and under awkwardly shaped branches but that wasn't stopping Sirius begin to catch upto it. The rabbit darted through a bush, Sirius followed, there was a flash of headlights, the squeal of breaks and he was set spiralling into the air and crashing back down again in human form.

The wizard groaned as he brought himself to his hands and knees, he instinctively reached for his wand. His head was ringing but he could hear a womans voice. "-No, oh no, oh no, are you okay? Were you chasing that rabbit? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"Wait... No..." Sirius said as he unsteadily brought himself up to his feet, arms caught him.

"No to being okay? Or no to the ambulance?"

Sirius suddenly realised a muggle woman was holding him up and expecting a response. He brought his weight back to his feet, the whole left side of him throbbed. "No to the ambulance." He told her.

"I am so, so sorry. Are you okay? Why are you running into the road like that?" She asked.

"I will be." Sirius told her through gritted teeth. He'd gotten used to patching himself up and knew a fair few spells that would help. "That's a long story."

"Where are you going? I could give you a ride."

"Washington." He put simply.

"That's a _long_ way." She said, looked up and down the road, the road was empty and the sun was setting. "I'm going to Carson, that's at least a few hours in the right direction. C'mon." She slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him limp towards the back of the car.

He lay down across the backseats and groaned as he tried and failed to find comfort. As she close the drivers side door behind her he spoke. "Thank you for this."

"It's the least I can do." She chuckled quietly. "I did mow you down with my car- and I didn't even ask you your name. I'm Daisy." She offered a hand for him to shake.

He discreetly dropped his wand down his sleeve. "Sirius." He shook her hand gently.

She turned and began to start the engine, the noise reminded him of his flying motorcycle and it was a comforting memory. "So your accent, you're from England right?" Daisy asked as the car started moving.

"Yeah." Sirius told her, dropping the wand back into his hand. "London, more specifically, what about you?"

"Carson City, Nevada." Daisy replied happily. "Have you ever been?"

"I have not." He tapped his wand against his leg and muttered _"episkey._ He used his other hand to hide the glow of his wand tip. He smiled as he felt instant relief as the swelling receded from his leg, he wiggled his toes and fortunately nothing seemed broken. "Have you ever been across the pond?" He asked her.

"Unfortunately no, I have been to New England though." She laughed, Sirius couldn't help but smile. He'd not been round this happy a person in years. The wizard healed himseld a couple more times, his ribs, then his hand. Each followed by a silent sigh of relief. The second of which was interrupted by Daisy's gasp. "What the _hell_ was that." She slammed on the breaks, nearly throwing Sirius from the back seat, luckily his newly healed leg caught him. She was staring back at him, his wand in plain sight and the cut on his hand sealing itself like it was never there in the first place. Sirius pointed the wand at her. Daisy yelped in response putting up her hands like it was gunpoint. "What're you doing?"

"Its a simple memory charm." Sirius told her reassuringly. "It won't hurt."

"You're going to take my memory? Why? What are you?"

"A wizard." He put bluntly. He looked up and down the road, far down it a pair of headlights clipped into view, perhaps a few minutes away. In his distraction Daisy had unclipped her seat belt, opened the door and began running down the road. He apparated, a cracking of air and he appeared in front of her. She screamed. "Daisy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hands raised again she began to slowly back away. "You- you're a wizard, like a real, real wizard and you're going to take my memory of that, isn't that like brain damage?"

Sirius thought of what Harry had told him about Gilderoy Lockhart, his second year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a skilled and prolific user of memory charms and even his eventually backfired and left him recovering for months in Saint Mungos. He was not a skilled memory charm user. Then a second, more revolutionary thought struck him. There was no Ministry of Magic. There was no wizarding world to protect with strictly enforced secrecy laws. It was just one woman.

He slowly lowered his wand dropped it into the pocket of his trousers. "Sorry about that, that was possibly a dramatic reaction. I won't take your memory."

Her backpacing ground to a halt and her breathing began to slow. "Thank you." She sighed gratefully and started laughing. "Do you still want a ride to Carson? I have so many questions


	5. Corvus Corax - The Interview

**Corvus Corax**

 **The Interview**

 **FBI Blacksite, Washington DC**

To Corvus, the place looked like a primitive supply depot, where cargo would be ferried spaceward by trawlers to the large battlebarges and cruisers that would hum impatiently in orbit. Amelia had told him it was an airport mostly for public use but this hangar was used when they wanted to get someone in or out of the country without anyone knowing. The Primarch smirked, his brother Alpharius would appreciate the tactic of subterfuge. The talk of countries made him think of the Unification Wars the Emperor had fought to bring Terra together, it depressed him slightly to remember the rise of his father was nearly thirty thousand years in his future. They had settled on the hangar due to Corvus's large frame stopping him from entering regular doors and his refusal to remove his armor meaning he would cause structural damage to many buildings he walked through.

A few small tables, at least to his standard had been set up in one corner, Amelia stood near them shifting and sorting papers across its surface. A nostalgic and rare commodity in the Imperium, Lorgar would have appreciated seeing it put to so much use. He eyed the men in the rafters that had him loosely surrounded, their equivalent of high powered rifles tucked into his shoulder and aimed squarely at him.

Eventually, the woman who spoke on behalf of their leader waved him over. "I wanted you to see this." It was a large version of the map he'd been shown on her data-slate. It certainly was a map of Terra. "Do you recognise it?" She asked.

"It is as it should be but not as I remember it." Corvus told her.

"How do you remember it?"

A large finger tapped the center of North America, "This was the seat of the Emperor's Palace-" His finger moved from the Pacific ocean to the Atlantic, "-this ocean wasn't here, this ocean was much smaller-"

"What happened to the oceans?"

"Hydrogen wars burnt much of them away." He put bluntly.

"When?" She asked.

"At some point in the Age of Strife, tenth to fifteenth millenium, The Imperium knows little of that time and even less of _this one._ "

She was a little dumbfounded by the simpleness of the answer and had to take a moment to regain her composure. "I think when we met I asked you the wrong question, _when_ do you come from."

Corvus looked her up and down. "The thirty-second millennium."

She heldback a gasp. "How is that- why did you come here?"

"It wasn't by choice." The Primarch said. "My legion and I were laying siege to an alien world and suddenly, I was here." He remembered back to what the Emperor had told him, that forces of chaos had taken him from Terra, perhaps the same thing had happened to him again, except not through space, but time.

"You said before that you were Primarch of the Raven Guard, what does that mean?" Amelia asked.

"That I'm the son of the Emperor, and commander of his 19th legion, The Raven Guard." Corvus explained to her as he examined the map still, his fingers ran over the Gyptian desert, much smaller now and the Himalazian Range, where his father's genetic forge was hidden, his birth place.

"What did you, you and your legion I mean, do?" Amelia asked.

"We reclaimed humanities birthright, there were millenia of turmoil where advanced space travel became impossible, thousands of human colonies were lost for years, until the Emperor began his crusade to reunite them. We explored space, found human colonies and culled xenos where we find them." Corvus explained

"You've said that word before, 'xenos', what does it mean?"

"The Alien." He told her. "They come in many shapes and forms but none of them are peaceful, not to humanity."

"Has anything like _this_ happened before?"

"Timetravel on this scale? Unheard of, if I can perhaps get into the warp-" He trailed off into an internal monologue of calculations before remembered he was thousands of years before the first psyker was said to appear. Which means no astropaths and no warp engines.

"Do you think you can return?"

The first answer into the Primarchs head was a resounding no. Then came a slightly long game plan. He was biologically speaking immortal, could he wait the two dozen millenia required to see the Emperor rise to power, to perhaps help him in his quest. It would be difficult, but doable. "I don't think so."

"Tell me about where you were raised, you said it was called Lycaeus?"

"It's a small moon, many lightyears away from here, formerly a slave-run mining facility." The Primarch told her. "As a teenager I had helped liberate it."

"You were a slave?"

"Raised, hidden and protected by them."

"You and your father both seem like great men." Amelia said as she straightened her posture. The tone of her voice changed. "Now, the person I speak for was wondering, if you could assist us in some matters in exchange for your asylum."

"I do not require _asylum._ " Corvus told her, a slight frustrated crease forming in his brow. "I am a Primarch, I do not need your safekeeping." She opened her mouth but stammered, he knew she was taking orders through an ear piece. The primarch didn't think she realised he was aware of the eavesdropping. "What does _he_ want from me?"

"Firstly, he would like permission to have scientists come to look at your arms and armor. And-"

"I refuse." Corvus interjected. These were blessed, sacred weapons of destruction crafted by the Emperors personal artificiers. To give them to the humans of this time could start wars over technology that wasn't supposed to exist.

"-and and secondly, he would like to know if you would assist in our military operations."

"War currently plagues this time?" Corvus asked.

"No major conflicts at the moment, but minor ones? all the time."

"Tell me of your enemies, if your cause is noble, I can not turn blindly away from it."


	6. Boba Fett - Bounty Hunter

**Boba Fett**

 **Bounty Hunter**

Boba's charitable act had been a smart decision. The banks owner, who didnt seem to mind in the slightest his building had been almost robbed at gunpoint _did_ reward him and in more than one way. The thin man had given him ten thousand dollars and asked no questions about his duffel bag when he retrieved it from the stairwell. He also made sure none of the police officers asked him any questions until a robust one with a gold star on his chest approached them and spoke to the bank owner like they were old friends.

This man introduced himself as the Sheriff and Boba knew instinctively he was the sleazier of the two humans. He began to ask him a series of questions: who he was, what he did, where he was from, where he was going. The most he got was his name and occupation; Boba Fett, bounty hunter. Though usually, the revelation of his job usually bought him some minor degree of animosity, it seemed to bring a smile to the Sheriff's wrinkled face.

Almost immediately he asked him if he wanted a job, thirty thousand bucks, strictly of the books. A gang had expanded its operation and were beginning to peddle drugs in the area. All known to be managed by a clean cut rich guy who the police didn't have enough evidence to even get a warrant on. A lot of the information meant little to Boba, he would do just about anything for the right paycheck; so he told them to double it. Which after a nervous glance between the two men was agreed to. The bounty hunter then only needed two things, a face and a place.

Boba had been told to wait by the bank at nine that evening and having bought a cheap and rusting car from a unquestioning used lot on the edge of town he now waited in the shadow of the wide building. The car had taken a little while to get used to but it was as he suspected just an incredibly primitive version of nearly every land vehicle he'd drove before. Finally, about twenty minutes late he saw the Sheriff's appear across the road from between two buildings, a coat with a collar pulled up around his face and a hat pulled low over his head. He obviously didn't want to be recognised but that didnt hide his barrel chest, gut and limp.

Boba opened the passenger side door as he approached and he climbed in, grumbling gratefully to get in from the brisk wind that had picked up with nightfall. He took off his hat and placed it in his lap before pulling a thick brown envelope from inside his coat and slid it across to the bounty hunter. He opened the lip and looked inside. There was a few bundles of money, he wasn't sure how much was in there but he would sure to count it. Next to that was a folded up square of paper, he took it out and opened it. It had a picture of a mans face, designer slicked back hair with a sharp chin and nose, his home address was printed below it. He folded it back up and dropped it back inside the envelope. "How much is in here?"

"Fifteen grand." The Sheriff said, "We'll have the rest for you tomorrow."

"Good, I'll be here tomorrow, at this time, waiting for it with confirmation." Boba told him. He didn't recognise the address but the holonet suite in his helmet was accessing the internet and assembling maps of the state as the two spoke. "You can go now Sheriff."

He sighed, almost regretfully. As sleazy as Boba knew he probably was he probably hadn't ordered an assassination before. "Don't you wanna know _why_? That poison he's slinging- my neice, she-"

Boba held up a hand. "No offence but that's none of my business. It doesn't need to be personal for me, its just a job. It might be easier if you view it the same way."

The sheriff had left, Boba did the same a few minutes later after retrieving his helmet from his dufflebag, memorising the route his computing suite had laid out for him and restashing his helmet. Soon he arrived at the apparent drug dealers house and was immediately underwhelmed. Parking some distance away he donned his armor, choosing to leave behind his usual jetpack and plasma weapons, earthlings seemed to prefer solid projectiles weapons and he didn't want to bring unwanted attention.

As he climbed out the car and locked it behind him his helmet scanned the house. Three men were armed with light rifles and sat, smoked or both at the buildings three entrances. Two people with pistols sat at a table inside. One man sat upstairs, his arms were stretched out across the back across some kind of couch. Boba would bet credits that was the target. An echo scan told him the buildings floor plan and he quickly decided on a route of least resistance.

He rushed the sitting man, he seemed to be nearly asleep and barely managed to stumble to his feet before a dart struck him in the neck. Boba caught him and guided him back into his chair, retrieving the empty dart and taking the rifle from his hands. He quickly gave it a once-over, checked its aim was straight and its weight, it was a little heavier than his blaster rifle but he liked its more gritty design. He opened the door slowly and closed it behind him with an almost inaudible click. No one had heard him, he moved up the stairs and let himself into the targets room like it was his own.

It was indeed the target, shirtless and only wearing his underwear, the slick hair from the picture was wet and unkempt. Boba had caught him at an opportune vulnerable moment. Two quick shots to the chest from the Bounty Hunter's new rifle sent him sprawling over the back of the couch. His helmet detected movement downstairs, his guards, as useless as they seemed, were on their way.

He quickly took up position at the top of the stairs, raised the rifle to his shoulder and with his free hand he slowly opened the door. Two people were moving up the stairwell. Click. Headshot. Click. Headshot. They flew backwards down the stairs, one of them a dying yell. He noticed the last two of the guards at the bottom of either side of the stairwell. As the corpses reached the bottom Boba heard one of them say. "What the hell is this man?"

"Just a job." The Bounty Hunter called down the stairs, he watched the men jump as they heard his voice. "One that the two of you don't need to die for."

There was a pause, he saw the two men glance at each other. The other one called up the stairs. "What do you mean?"

"Go home." He told them, and after a second of thought, they moved to leave. So Boba's focus returned to the targets corpse and a new dilemma he immediately realised. The technology difference. It would take more explaining than he was being paid for to show the Sheriff a photograph through his visor. He also didn't want a nearly nude and bloody corpse on in his car to present to the man; it created the wrong impression. He sighed almost silently beneath his helmet. Boba would have to make it front page news, something _no one_ could miss.

He walked quickly to a window and put a round through it, the glass shattering dramatically outward. He chucked the gun to the ground and aimed his gauntlet out at the light blue sports car that was parked out front. He regretfully selected one of his incendiary missiles, bitter because he didn't have many left and didn't know when he could replace them. He fired it in through the back with a crunch of punctured windscreen and watched in seconds as the insides of the car burst into flame.

Time to go.


	7. Otto Octavius -The Return of the Octopus

**Otto Octavius**

 **The Return of the Octopus**

The cure had been a both surprising and infuriatingly simple feat for Victor to perform. What appeared to be a beginners level ritual, he had told Otto that it was more _gathering_ the ingredients that required the most effort. He meant of course stealing them from other multiverses, something which he had been slow to work with until Octavius had finished his work. It had been a great success, Eobard being a great deliveyman of supplies to the construction site at the base of the world station. Now his work was finished something new had taken his focus, the reconstruction of his robotic tentacles, smarter, faster and stronger than beforen he was nearly done. Now Victor could use the station to bring specific items here it took pressure of the speedster who had seemed strained in the last couple of weeks and was difficult to speak with. The door to his workshop swished open, he expected Doom to be there, arriving with the rare nuclear material that powered them.

Instead, Lex Luthor stood there. "Hello Otto."

"Hmm." He mused loudly, the bald scientist hadn't been at the station in weeks, instead he had been securing property and promoting his new _brand_ and himself as the founder of Lexcorp in New York. "What're you doing here?"

He approached his workbench "I was wondering what you plan to do with yourself after, _this._ " he said, gesturing casually to the tentacles stretched across the rooms metal tables.

Otto had considered this, he knew that Victor planned to accrue power once his entertainment grew stale and had promised him similar gains. To kill Spider-man again and again. "May I answer your question with a question?"

"Of course.

"Why do you care?"

"We four, You, Victor, Eobard and I. We are the greatest minds this planet has _ever_ seen. They have Einstein, they have Hawking, but we outstrip them, do we not?"

Otto knew he certainly did. "Yes, but Lex, get to the point."

He smiled. " _Octavius_ _Technologies."_ Luthor gestured grandly. "A member of the Lexcorp family."

"What do you mean Luthor?" Otto said, a little annoyed. "You take me for some people-pleasing boardroom snake like you?"

Lex didn't flinch at the insult. "No Octavius, I believe that is where your skills suffer." He smirked. "Put simply, _I_ fund any project you might take an interest in, I'll modify it for sale, giving us both tremendous wealth and power."

"Why would I agree to let you modify my work?" Otto growled.

"It's simple, _you_ have created something beneath here that will keep the Station running for three- four decades with clean, waste free energy. Without Victor and Thawnes intervention here it would've been a near century before this world saw the likes of it. I help you take your technology and, for all intents and purposes, make it worse."

"Why would you make it worse?"

"A super-battery like this could power New York for how long?" Lex asked earnestly.

"City or State? State, maybe fifty years, the city maybe seventy." Otto said with a shrug.

"So we make one that can power just the city for a year." He said, also speaking with his hands. "We give it to them for _free,_ a gift from Lexcorp with the promise that you can power the _entire_ state by the time the first is empty... But not for free. It costs hundreds of millions of dollars to power that city, even if we say we can do it for a third of the price you become a multimillionaire _every single_ year." Otto opened his mouth to rebuttal but Lex cut him off. "Soon, every city government in every country is going to be clawing at this and we will have them all on a renewable contract."

"You certainly are a salesman Luthor." Otto said with a sly smile. "But I don't want to work on power sources full time." He thought back to his talk with Victor and killing the entire Spiderverse. "I will have other things on my mind."

"Of course Otto and that is the beauty of _our_ positions as company leaders, we can work on what _we_ want. When _we_ want." Lex said. "What you would be releasing is products in the six or seventh edition. We would strip them back and stagger their releases, _I mean_ the general public won't be seeing your current battery model for at least..." He seemed to concentrate for a second, his still active hands hovering for a moment. "...another twenty five years and by that time, you'd already be a multi-billionaire. I guarantee it."

Otto thought for a second, partnering up with Lex Luthor to become the head scientist of one of _his_ tech companies and partnering up with Victor Von Doom, accruing power and killing Spider-man... Spider-men. It seemed to him as though he had to pick between one or the other and as he weighed up the option it clicked. His brow furrowed at his own self doubt. He was Otto Octavius. He was Doctor Octopus. He could work with both and _win_ at both. Additionally, there wasn't a better place to achieve ultimate victory over Spiderman than in New York City. "You've got a deal Luthor." He said, holding up a hand to shake, they shook briefly and Otto looked up at him. "I suppose you want me to build you a megabattery?"

"That is the first step in the plan," He chuckled "-but of course in the mean time I can have a building selected as a home base for _Octavius Technologies_ and a state of the art laboratory and workshop installed there."

"What this earth considers state of the art?" His gaze had returned to his half finished tentacles, he wondered where Victor was with their fuel source or if he had even retrieved it through the Stations engine yet. The scientist-wizard had been so absorbed in watching his _picks_ interact with this virgin earth.

"Hmm, indeed, the difference _is_ shocking at times." Lex laughed. "Send me specifications, I will make sure you're equipped efficiently."

"Good, I'll begin work in a few days, I'll be in touch." Otto said, clearly finished with the conversation, turning his back to Luthor to look for a fine tool.


	8. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **THE SECOND WAVE**

Victor relaxed has he watched his network of screens. Now that Otto's battery and Luthor's stealth field had both been installed Eobard wasn't needed as a deliveryman so he came and went as he pleased, rarely talking to the Latverian doctor. He was alone in the World Station and watched those he had selected with avid interest.

Sirius Black and this woman, Daisy who had agreed to not just take him to Carson City but help him get all the way to Washington. They had arrived a couple of weeks ago but had uncovered nothing of what the Primarch was up to. Both Victor and Daisy were entertained by his magical abilities, he mainly being intrigued with its healing potential. Now they walked through one of Washington's national parks, discussing what they should do now, unaware they were being watched by someone other than Doom.

Corvus had worked efficiently with the FBI, singlehandedly tackling some of the largest drug smuggling and people tracking operations in South America. He showed no signs of slowing down or being broken by his situation. He killed mercilessly and efficiently, taking no prisoners and leaving few survivors.

Boba Fett had adapted the most to the world, he'd purchased himself some fake paperwork and upgraded his car, taking a few smaller jobs for wealthy, disgruntled and sleazy friends of the Sheriff. Victor had seen through the Doom Drone observing him that he had been building his own case file against Corvus Corax, the only public oddity. Von Doom wondered if perhaps forcing the subjects into the public would _spice_ things up.

For the mean time however, he had his own work to attend to. Rising from his viewing station he moved to the World Stations engine and quickly typed in two sets of multiversal coordinates and picked up a new experimental teleporter he had decided it was time to test it in the field. First, to his old universe, but not to barren Earth, to the heart of the Kree Empire.

 **Enter: RONAN THE ACCUSER**

Defeated again, the damned Guardians of the Galaxy. That arrogant fool Star-Lord and his pathetically hand-made team. Now to inform the Supreme Intelligence of his failures, recharge the fuel source of his armor and prove himself for yet another time worthy of his position. No one made eye contact with him as he stalked through the halls of the Kree fortress and it was good for them that the aides and lesser beings lowered their faces or steered clear of his path to the Supreme Intelligences sanctum. His armored fist clenched around his hammer, he wanted to crush the first thing that brought him even a glimmer of annoyance.

He pushed two wide doors open and stomped down a wide, gold lined stairwell. His pace slowed before it halted, his eyes narrowed, something was wrong. The elite guard who watched over the doors to the sanctum lay in heaps, crumpled and dead in their armour across the floor. "Hello Ronan." An unfamiliar voice said behind him but before Ronan could turn a wave of green energy crashed into him and sent him flying down the stairs.

Ronan rised to his hands and knees, taking up his hammer he rose to his feet to face what had hit him. Levitating a foot above stairs towards him was a man in silver armour with a hooded emerald cloak flowing around him. "You dare attack the Supreme Intelligence!" He dived at the intruder, swinging the glowing hammer with all of his force. The newcomer clicked his fingers and the full weight of Ronan moved through him and hit the stairs, the hammer creating a thundering boom as it fractured the stairs. "Now you hide behind an illusion, coward!"

"Not an illusion, it is phasing." He was informed smugly. Another click of his fingers and the Kree Warlord felt his limbs get heavier but despite this he hauled himself to his feet. What was happening to him? Then a signal arriving at his helmet told him, his power armor's battery had been syphoned away.

"Remove my energy? I am still the Accuser!" He roared defiantly, swinging his hammer back at his new found enemy. Defiant as ever, he was much slower and weaker now, at least in comparison to his competitor. The hammer was caught by the handle and a powered gauntlet wreathed in green electricity crashed into his face separating the weapon from his grip.

Ronan groaned, spitting out sapphire blood and opening his eyes. The figure in green's feet had finally touched the tiled floor of the fortress next to his hammer and it crouched down to collect it. Purple sparks surged around it, lashing at the stranger. "Fool." Ronan spat but he was ignored. The man tried again, gripping the handle as hard as he could, taking the lightning strikes between gasps of pain. " _My_ hammer is synchronised to _my_ armour." He growled and pulled himself to his feet, struggling slightly between the weight of his armour and the injuries he had gained from his fight with the Guardians. Ronan charged the man in green and experienced something new. His own hammer striking him backwards.

The lightning had stopped, now the green man wielded the hammer with two hands, bathed in a warm purple glow. "H-how?" Ronan asked, slowly trying to get to his feet but he realised the chestplate of his armor was dented and wouldn't take another hit like that.

"Adaptive nanotechnology." He said with a shrug. "I can simply convince your hammer I'm wearing your armour."

"T-that's sacrilege!" Ronan yelled. "Who are you to come here?"

"Doctor Doom." It was put simply but Ronan recognised the name from his battles with Earth.

"Earthling?" Ronan said. "You do _know_ that your planet is gone? Got wi-" He was interrupted by Doom's wrist flickering and a metal square striking him in the arm.

"-and let me guess, when you found out that we were all gone, you laughed?" Doom asked him, pulling a receiver from a compartment in his armor.

"I did." Ronan admitted, he picked at the silver square, now held to his armor by magnetism.

"Then this should be _incredibly_ entertaining." Doom said with a short laugh and pushed the button on his receiver.

 **In: THE WORLD STATION**

Eobard had watched Doom leave into the World Engine and had immediately allowed himself access to the room. He watched what Victor was doing briefly, using his magic to quickly and quietly slaughter blue skinned alien guards. _Weird_ the speedster thought briefly before flickering away from the screen and that universe all together. He enjoyed looking through Victor's multiverse, there wasn't a monument to the Flash in sight. Flickering through the different Earths he felt nausea swell inside him. Eobard clutched his stomach and staggered backwards catching himself against the cold wall and slid down to the soothing temperature of the ground's metal. His body pulsed with speed force vibrations for a moment then he was still. He looked at his fingers and tried to vibrate them, weakly, they buzzed. At one point he could punch that through someones chest without so much as a drop of sweat.

He hated himself for having to admit it, it made him feel all the more weak but he _needed_ a Flash, he _needed_ a speed force if he was to survive. Even on End-Time, the barren earth he had met Victor on, he had a limited connection to the source but _here_ he had nothing. As the nauseau receded for the sixth time that day he looked up at the screen and found someone who could help him.

 **Enter: BRUCE BANNER**

Bruce had been free of the responsibility that came from being the Hulk for two entire months and they had been the most relaxing and anxiety free months of his life. Although he had spent the first couple of weeks worried he wasn't _really_ cured. Then he tested himself by going into situations where the Hulk would usually run free. Bruce had even built up the courage to try to connect with Betty again. Then he came. General Thunderbolt Ross they called him, the father of the woman he loved. He had been a massive adversary to the Hulk's and by extension, Bruce's life. Abomination had returned, apparently stronger than ever, appearing and reappearing across New York in brutal attacks. A couple of the Avengers had tried to stop him, it hadn't gone well, Steve Rogers was in the hospital. The General had known exactly what to say to him. Tell Bruce Abomination was his fault to begin with, tell him that his friends were getting hurt and that the Hulk was the only person that could stop him. Those statements for the most part were true.

Bruce agreed for the one time deal, the Hulk would return to defeat Abomination. _When_ he calmed down, Bruce would use the same cure he had developed with Reed Richards to make sure the Hulk never rose again. Ross had flown him across the country in a military plane to a SHIELD laboratory where they had in secret and against Doctor Banners greatest wishes reconstructed the gamma beam device which had cursed him with the Hulk in the first place.

Furious with Ross, Nick Fury and Maria Hill though he was, he was more nervous about what would come next. As the base was evacuated he double checked the reconstruction of his former work. As he feared but also needed, it was perfect. He wondered if they'd tested it. He shook the thought out of his head, if Ross had a different _Hulk_ option available he would have used it by now.

Bruce received the all clear of non-essential personnel and set the timer on the device before standing in its path, in five seconds he would be three times his own size, green and enraged. There was a ear-splitting crack and his eyes shot open. This hadn't happened before. Everything was black around him, and then it wasn't. He was in a dark room of metal, bright strips of light illuminated the area. A small bed across one side of the room, next to it a small stack of books.

"Bruce Banner is it?" A mans voice said behind him, stood in the doorway was a man in a yellow and black suit. His mask was pulled back to reveal his face but Bruce didn't recognise him as any hero or villain he'd come across before. He looked tired. "My name is Eobard Thawne. I believe you could help me with a problem I'm having."

"I was kind or having my own problem _back there._ " Bruce said, picking himself up and dusting himself down.

"And you can still help out with that, I can send you back to the exact time and place that you left." Eobard told him. " _After_ you've helped me."

"You're a time-traveller?" Bruce asked, almost casually. He picked up one of the books on the bedside table, looking at the back of it. "This was published in twenty-fiftyone."

"Yes, although that book probably won't exist in your timeline." Eobard said with a tired shrug.

"Why not?" Bruce asked turning it over, a man in a red suit grinned on the front cover.

"It's about the _Flash,_ he's apparently a _my_ multiverse exclusive." Thawne only half explained. "But _he_ will be your focus of study."

"Why?" Bruce questioned, although he didn't trust the man in yellow. He slightly appreciated being needed for his brain power and not the Hulk's destructive force. " _What_ exactly do you need my help with?"

"Hmm." Eobard thought for a second. "I'll try to put it simply. The Flash simply _existing_ creates an energy called the speed force which I need to live. So I'm going to _create_ a Flash in this multiverse. I need you to help me create a localised dark matter generator _and_ find out who in this universe when exposed to it will generate speed force."

"If- if you can grab me from another universe, why not get yourself a Flash?" Bruce pointed out, putting the book back down on the bedside table.

"Every Barry Allen, Wally West, Jay Garrick and every other member of that _bunch_ are on some watchlist, if one of them goes missing the rest'll come looking. I wouldn't stand a chance while I am this weak." He said disdainfully.

"Look so- if I help you, _if-"_

"No Bruce." Eobard interrupted him. "We're both men of science and I _want_ to be reasonable, read those books and have a good hard think, I'll come back tomorrow and see what you think." He turned to leave.

"Hey Thawne! Don't-"

He turned back with a glare, his arm crackled with red lightning for a split second. "If you don't keep quiet though, I won't think twice about coming down here to kill you."

 **Later, In: THE WORLD STATION**

Doctor Doom poured over screens in the World Stations teleportation engine. After returning from fighting Ronan and sending him to Texas, the exact same spot he had sent Boba Fett too. He thought that would shake things up, if only to a degree. Once he had unlocked the secrets of his hammer, one of the Kree 'ultimate weapons' he would be sure to use a weapon of his own design to put him in his place again.

He searched for a threat, something monstrously dangerous. It would force the subjects of his experiments to come together for survival and lead them in circles when it came to tracing all of this back to him. Victor grinned beneath his mask as he found the perfect things to stir the pot in Corvus Corax's universe. Orks. Even a handful of them would be an incredibly public menace.

 **Enter: WARBOSS ARRGARD**

He hated the cracking that surrounded him and roared at the darkness that erupted around him. He heard his brothers roar with him, they were behind him in this at least. When reality returned he was in a forest of green trees and a dirty, leaf covered clearing. Small pink skinned creatures screamed and ran at the sight of him, it made him smile.

"Oomans!" He heard Ilgrur, one of his Kommandoz yell and begin to open fire into the screaming crowd.

It took a few seconds for Arrgards eyes to focus, but there were indeed humans. Dozens of them unequipped and fleeing with all their might. "Mob up!" He roared, turning to see that instead of the Waaagh he had brought with him was now an almost pitiful group of six. "Where's da Rokk?" He shouted at Zhikkod, his chief pain boy. "What happened?" He spat at Ghulgraz, a well known Mekboy.

"Dis is a miff! Some warp magic!" He heard the metallic voice of Duzka as the immense Deff Dread stomped into view on his metal legs. These machines were immensely powerful and rare weapons of war, the size of a small tank and with just as much destructive power.

"Where are _we?_!" Arrgard roared but expected no answer. "On some Ooman world without our gubbinz or kannonz! Only da shootahs in our 'and! Not even a runt to 'old my ammo!" He punched the tree closest too him with his own immense power claw which crunched through it like it was a toothpick.

After it collapsed to the ground a silence followed, none of the Orks wanted to incur the wrath of Arrgard. Eventually it was broken. "Wha' do we do Unki?" Barlud asked, the second of the two Kommandoz who had been sent here with him. He stabbed at the corpse of a near by human with the tip of one of his knives.

"Need to find a place to grow fung and squigs." He snarled resentfully. They had been on a warpath, hundreds of thousands of Orks strong, months had been spent preparing for an endless war and now they were forced to start again. "Painboy." Zhikkod looked up at him. "Find a place... An' if its naff I'll crush ya head." Arrgard barked, fully serious with the consequences. The Painboy began to look around, a slight edge of panic in his green face. The warboss kicked him, sending him stumbling forwards. "Lead da way runt an' boyz, kill any Ooman you see."


End file.
